


Through the woods.

by Marsetta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Stiles, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2278905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsetta/pseuds/Marsetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles couldn't remember how he got there, all he remembers is yelling at Derek for being an idiot, you don't attack strange people out in the woods without at least trying to talk to them. Now here he was, wearing a dress, walking in a forest with Derek, who is stuck in his alpha wolf form. If it wasn't bad before, stumbling across a campsite that wasn't there before and being threatened by three teenagers with sticks just made his day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where on earth are we?

Stiles glared at Derek. His hood was pushed back so he didn't have to worry about it falling into his face.  
"This is all your fault." Stiles said finally. Derek growled at him. "Oh no, you can't be all grumpy wolf right now. If you had bothered to find out that they were witches before you attacked them then we never would have gotten shot with all that," Stiles flailed his arms wildly, the small basket he held creaked a bit at the jerking motions.  
"Now we are stuck here, wherever here is..." Stiles turned his back to Derek and surveyed his surroundings. He had never seen these trees. He spends most of his time in the forest now a days and can tell that theses aren't his trees, these ones are wider and taller and spaced closer together then his own. Derek moved closer to Stiles and nudged his hand with his snout. And Stiles does not jump.  
"Why are you still a wolf?" Stiles asked irritatedly, his fingers ruffling his hair in frustration. Derek whimpered after a minute, he couldn't change back. Great.  
"Well, we better get started." It's going to be a long day Stiles thinks as the two start to walk through the forest, Stiles tugging at his skirt.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles stopped suddenly, dropping to the ground with his back to a tree. Derek moved over to him and seemed to glare at him.  
"What? I'm hungry, let's see what's in the basket, I've actually been wondering." Stiles put the basket on his crossed legs and started to rummage through it. Derek rolled his eyes. Before rolling up next to Stiles and watched his hands.  
Derek's eyes widened when Stiles arms disappeared into the basket up to his elbows. The basket was only four inches tall!  
Stiles didn't seem to notice as he pulled a sandwich out of the basket. Another sandwich, an apple, a bone, a juice box, a bottle of water, and a bowl were pulled out next. Derek growled at Stiles when he presented the bone.  
"Oh don't be that way. I know that you like them, well Scott likes them so I'm going to assume that you would like them too."  
Derek glared at him. Stiles ignored it and thrust the bone at the alpha wolf, who barred his teeth at him.  
Stiles put the bowl down and filled it with water before opening a sandwich and putting it on the ground next to the bowl.  
Derek grunted before eating it. Stiles shrugged before digging into his own meal.  
After an hour the two started their trek through the woods again.  
"So..." Stiles started. Derek spared him a quick glance before looking ahead again.  
"Where do you think we are? It is a bit cold, I wonder if we are in the same month or if the spell sent us to another. Maybe we need to fix something? Like in the comics where-" he was cut off when Derek growled low.  
"What? What's wrong?" Stiles asked quietly, Derek was not looking at him, was glaring off into the distance.  
Derek growled and seemed to try talking before growling again in frustration.  
Stiles looked at him worried.  
Derek started forward, faster this time. Stiles ran after the wolf as fast as he could. They ran for a minute till they got to a clearing. At first the clearing was empty, but after a few steps a camp appeared out of nowhere. Three teenagers stood in the middle of the camp, seemingly getting the camp ready. They turned to the two before pulling out sticks. The red headed boy pushed the other two behind him. Stiles chuckled nervously. "Uh, hi. My name is Stiles."


	3. Chapter 3

Derek growled low, these three didn't smell right. He smelled them earlier, their scent just appeared out of no where, then after a minute, disappeared without a trace, that is, until he and Stiles stumbled upon there camp ground, which, like their scent, appeared out of absolutely nothing.  
And Stiles was stupid enough to tell them his name, doesn't he know that names are a dangerous thing to know?  
Derek growled at the three, who were pointing sticks, similar to those that sent them here, at them. He growled again when the black haired boy flicked his eyes to him.  
"Ron, I think he's a grim." The boy pointed at Derek. The red head paled, the girl gripped her stick, wand?, tighter until her knuckles turned white.  
"Why are you here?" The red head, Ron?, asked. His wand pointed to Derek, Derek would smirk, he was the only of the three to point his wand at the real danger.  
"Um. Well you see. We don't know. We just ended up here. You?" Stiles grinned at them, his hands were getting twitchy, his ADHD was acting up.  
Ron lowered his wand, still glaring at them.  
"What are you doing?" The girl hissed.  
"He isn't armed. If he was he would have attacked before we turned. And even if he's a grim, it isn't like we can do much." He reasoned, the other two nodded reluctantly but kept their wands out.  
"We are going to trust you, but one wrong move and we won't hesitate to end you." The black haired boy warned, making Derek growl.  
"Shhh Derek. We are obviously the intruders here. Let's just take their hospitality and hopefully we'll be home soon." Stiles told the wolf, but Derek knew that it wouldn't be that easy.  
No sooner then they finished the set up did he get proved right.  
The three teens that they stumbled upon we're speaking under their breaths, but Derek could make out their words.  
"You sure? We don't know them. They could be agents of Voldemort for all we know."  
Five seconds after the black haired boy finished his sentence a dozen or so popping noises filled the area.  
Stiles got to his feet, looking around for a weapon and picking up a branch from the ground.  
A dozen people wearing black robes and white masks surrounded them.  
The three teens got into a circle, back to back, to back. Stiles stood with a tree to his back and Derek stood beside him. The men attacked them. The trio took out most of them with well timed spells. Two went after Stiles and two after Derek.  
Derek was able to disable his two, but not in time. A piercing scream sounded, stopping the fighting. The trio was able to take out the last of the men with the distraction.  
Derek whimpered when he saw Stiles, curled up at the base of the tree. He was able to take out one of the men, but the other was still pointing his wand at Stiles, who was now making no sound, blood dripping down his cheek from his lip, where he bit through, trying not to scream.  
Ron sent a red spell at the man, knocking him into unconsciousness. The three rushed over to him, Derek was already by his side, trying to get him to uncurl. He couldn't stand seeing Stiles cry. He licked Stiles' cheek. He chuckled humorlessly.  
"I'm okay sour wolf. Just bit through my lip is all. All in a days work huh." He winced when the girl got to them and shoved a vile of something in his hands.  
"Drink this, it should help." She told him.  
Stiles downed the vial. After a minute of silence, Stiles fell into a deep sleep, Derek curled into his side.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short thing a ma bob.   
> Hope you enjoy it.

Stiles came to a few hours later. Derek was lying next to him, his head laying on Stiles chest. The three others were watching him with indecision.   
"D-Derek?" Stiles choked out, his throat was burning. Derek's head shot up, his ears up and his tail twitched.   
"I'm fine, jus a bit thirsy." Stiles slured a bit and cleared his throat. The girl of the trio brought a flask over to him. Clean cool water slipped down his throat.   
"Sorry about that, one of the side effects is dry throat." The girl smiled minutely.   
"No problem. So, who were those guys?" Stiles handed her back the flask and pushed himself up, leaning against the log they had moved him to. Derek stood and sat guard in front of him, still untrusting of the three teens. The three were sitting on the opposite side of the small fire they started.   
"How are you doing?" The black haired boy asked, pointing to Stiles' now mostly healed bottom lip.   
"I'm good, surprised that my lip is healed, though, not really a surprise seeing as you are obviously a magical people." He would have continued, but Derek nudged him, stopping his rant before it could begin.   
The trio smiled, though it was hard for Stiles to see because of the fire and the fact that it was dark outside.   
They sat in silence for a few minutes, until Stiles couldn't hold it in any longer.   
The rest of the night was filled with Stiles chatter, he was able to talk endlessly without giving out any details of his life.   
The trio just listened, glad for the distraction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll write more soon. 
> 
> Mars


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada!!! Bask in my awesomeness!!!!
> 
> Enjoy!!!  
> I do not own the characters in this story.

Scott howled when they got to the clearing. They had convinced the witches that it was a misunderstanding, well, Lydia convinced them. The witches sent them where they sent Derek and Stiles, but the duo wasn't there. They followed the trail to this clearing, but the scent just disappeared. Scott looked at the bodies littering the ground, three dead, nine unconscious.   
"Where are they?!" Scott looked over at the rest of the pack, his eyes wide. Erica and Isaac looked spooked, Boyd looked his same blank self.   
They all turned to one of the men when he groaned. Erica got to him before Scott could.   
"Where are they? Where is my pack?!" Erica looked ready to kill the man.   
"Who?" The man looked a bit scared at the girl.   
"My pack." Erica growled. Isaac was about to say something, when recognition filled the mans eyes.   
"The kid covered in moles and the black wolf?" Erica nodded, lifting the man up by his collar.   
"They were kidnapped by three fugitives. The fugitives attacked us and hurt the kid. The last thing I heard before I was knocked unconscious was the female forcing the boy to drink something." If any of the wolves had been paying attention to the mans heartbeat, they would have known he was lying, but they hadn't really thought of that, too relived that they were alive, and too scared knowing that they were in the hands of fugitives.   
"If you come with us, I'm sure my boss could use your help. In return, we'll do everything we can to get your pack back unharmed." 

$&@"@&$

Stiles frowned as the trio told him of their 'adventures'. There was something about having three kids, all under the age of thirteen, fighting a troll and a vampire-esque villain.   
"So wait, no one helped you? Seriously? At least my friends and I have Derek, and we were 16..." Stiles pouted.   
"It wasn't that bad. I mean, if it wasn't for the troll, we never would have become friends with Hermione. And if it wasn't for the 'vampire-creeper'" Harry rolled his eyes, "then we never would have been stuck in a tent and drove into telling each other our feelings because of temporary insanity." Harry grinned. Ron and Hermione both rolled their eyes, Hermione hit harry upside the head, making all three chuckle.  
Stiles still pouted.   
Derek swished his tail before nudging Stiles hand. Stiles liked down at the wolf, he missed the human looking Derek.   
"What's wrong?" Hermione asked when she saw his look.   
"Oh, nothing. Just, miss home." Stiles scratched Derek behind the ears, making the wolf glare at him for a second, before giving up and enjoying the attention.   
They would figure a way back soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooooo who saw this coming? I sure didn't. But I read through the last chapter, and was like, what happened on Scott's side? Wouldn't the trio and Stiles and Derek have to move because they were found out? What if Scott found a way to get to the forest, but stiles and Derek were gone? Then I started writing it and this happened.   
> Hope you enjoyed it.   
> Mars


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... It has been a while... I am so sorry. Here is this. I don't know what I'm doing now. But it will be good, trust me.

Stiles integrated with the three teens quite easily, not much older then them, only being twenty himself. Derek growled at Hermione once when she tried to pet him, making the three wary around him. Stiles just rolled his eyes at Derek, who just lets Stiles pet his head, only Stiles.  

One day, both Harry and Ron were gone. Hermione was hysteric. Derek let her cuddle up to him as they waited, hoping that they would come back.

They were still gone when Stiles and Hermione fell into a restless sleep with Derek on guard. 

* * *

Scott and the others in the McHale Pack were led into a really big mansion. They held the man up as they got closer to the large double doors leading to the main room. 

The man was taken in first, they couldn't hear anything going on on the other side of the doors, which worried Scott a bit, it worried Lydia the most, that none of her friends could hear anything, she had a bad feeling in her gut, and she had the urge to scream, but she couldn't, not now. If she did, she knew that something bad would happen. 

So she kept quiet as they were led into the main room. A tall man with long blonde hair was seated at a large table, a boy that looked like a younger version of the man was sat to his left, and a woman with blonde hair sat to his right. The head family if Lydia had to guess. 

"We were told you cold help us find and rescue our pack members." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laty da! Here this is....  
> Mars


End file.
